1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to latching devices and more particularly to latching devices for securing a first member such as a door, panel or the like in a closed position relative to a second member such as a corresponding door, panel or frame.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various types of latching devices for use in securing a first member such as a door, panel or the like in a closed position relative to a corresponding second member such as a door, panel or frame are known.
Some types are termed xe2x80x9ccompression latchesxe2x80x9d in that a pawl or similar member is moved in order to compress first and second members together in a latched position. Examples of compression latches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,583,775 and 4,556,244, each to Robert H. Bisbing and assigned to Southco, Inc, the assignee of the present application.
The present invention discloses a modified latch for securing first and second members.
An object of the present invention is to provide a compression latch sufficiently robust in design for a variety of applications.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a latch having a low profile so as to not extend out from the surface of the member in which the latch is mounted.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a latch having a lock to prevent unwanted operation.
In accordance with the objects set forth above, the present invention discloses an embodiment comprising a latch of the compression type and with the latch being housed within a flush mounted cup and including a foldable handle and integral lock.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent from a review of the following description and attached drawings.